1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device and in particular, it relates to one provided with a water-proof structure with improved assembling property and water-proof property so as to prevent entrance of water or the like from the periphery of an operating portion into the inside of the main body of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as portable terminal devices, such as a portable phone device and a PHS, one shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B has been known. That is, according to the water-proof structure of the key sheet periphery portion of the portable terminal device shown in FIG. 5B, a rib 12 is provided in a key sheet 11 made from a silicone rubber, with the rib 12 contacting with an upper cover 10 so as to prevent entrance of water or the like from the surface portion of the key sheet 11 into the inside of the main body of the device, such as a printed board 13. FIG. 5A is an enlarged view of the portion of the FIG. 5B surrounded by the two-dot chain line, showing an example of the rib 12 accurately contacting with the upper cover 10.
Recently, tasks such as a small size, a light weight and weight reduction of a portable terminal device have been the principal part in designing portable terminal devices. With the conventional shapes, it is difficult to achieve the tasks. That is, with the conventional water-proof structure of the key sheet periphery portion of the portable terminal device, the surface of the upper cover 10 contacting with the rib 12 is narrow, and thus a problem arises in that the water-proof property becomes insufficient in the case the rib 12 provided in the key sheet 11 is displaced in handling the key sheet of the portable terminal device as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B.
In order to solve the above problem, an object of the invention is to provide a portable terminal device provided with a water-proof structure with improved assembling property and water-proof property so as to prevent entrance of water or the like from the periphery of an operating portion into the inside of the main body of the device.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable terminal device comprising: an upper cover having a rib with a substantially convex cross-section provided around an operating portion; a printed board for receiving an operation input from the operating portion; and a water-proof member provided between the upper cover and the printed board, having a rib with a substantially convex cross-section provided contacting with the printed board with a center shared with the rib with the substantially convex cross-section provided in the upper cover.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable terminal device comprising: an upper cover having a rib with a substantially convex cross-section provided around an operating portion; a printed board for receiving an operation input from the operating portion; and a key sheet provided with input buttons constituting the operating portion, provided between the upper cover and the printed board, having a rib with a substantially convex cross-section provided contacting with the printed board with a center shared with the rib with the substantially convex cross-section provided in the upper cover.